


Strawberries

by Tdelicot



Series: Delight Fruits [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: In the series of fruit series.





	1. Chapter 1

A few minutes after leaving the 12th precinct after such a long boring day of paper work. Even though nothing of interest was going on for the moment.

Accept for the fact Kate Beckett was very much interested in buying a container of Strawberries and whip cream for tonight's after dinner dessert. Even though her husband Richard Castle was more interested in her ripe nipples just enough to be the size of strawberries.

The only time the past year was for the fact her strawberry nipples were able to grow some what. Was for when she was able to be pregnant with Reece. In order for them to grow a little. And for Castle's mouth and tongue in order to do them just wonders from inside of the bathroom, broom closet or the bed-room.

Ever since Kate was a little girl just prior to her mother getting murdered. She has always loved to have strawberries. No matter if they are by themselves, Ice cream or inside of any type of dessert. Just a few weeks ago her husband was able to go out and buy a strawberry cheesecake. Only to be just "Yummy" in every way imaginable!

However.....

Tonight Castle was in the mood for her strawberries. Was all he will say over the cell-phone after coming from the P.I. office. He was only there an hour after coming from an tv interview for his novels. Gina and Black Pawn Publishing has been extremely busy with all of their writers including Richard Castle. Including with making a great deal of monies for his bank account, and in order to keep up with his paying the bills of the Loft and other high price items that are basically his toys.

And for Castle and his little games. He wasn't about to give it away as his little surprise. Leaving his wife to be thinking through out the day and now with the evening.

For which he has to admit at times making it really exciting almost immediately. Even though in his eyes for when it comes to his cock. Anything to do with his wife's anatomy especially with his strawberry nipples always tends to have his cock extremely throbbing and hard between his legs.

For when this happens. Castle tends to beg like a lost puppy dog at times. Tonight just happens to be one of those evenings. And she knows it very well on her part of it....

As she backs up from the kitchen counter speaking to him for those few minutes. Knowing Richard Castle and his sex. He tends to get what he wants the most out of her. And she knows it for the most part.

While shaking her head and having to shrugged her shoulders with the thought of what he might be doing to her later.

They are partners, lovers, parents for when it comes to them.

And tonight it's going to be a little bit of all three. 

However for now. She needed to go check on his son Reece playing near Royal's cage. Thank goodness those two have been some what quiet most of the time.

Hopefully once Castle comes home. Her son is going to be listening to his father and try to go to bed early for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

Complementary to the fact. She was able to for now able to have her son understand his father was on the way home. And he needed to be asleep early for a change. After weeks of pushing himself beyond his limits.

Hopefully for Reece. He's going to be able to drift off to sleep deeply. Even though she and her husband will no doubt be some what loud for when it comes to there coupling this evening in the bed-room. We shall see!!!!! She was able to say to herself after seeing the saddened eyes of her own son.

It was a moment later....

Reece yelps out to his mother in order to be some what out of control with his temper. She almost wishes that Castle was here now to take control of him. Just like when he does with her on occasions.

This evening she is going to be needing this as well to be totally taken control of by him and his raw-animal magnetism. 

And with no disdain to get in the way of how things are done between the both of them both physically, mentally and most important "SEXALLY".

She totally wishes to reveal her inner self and express it the only way she knows how. Hopefully soon Castle will be able to arrive home. She currently feels like a caged tiger with no where to vent or to infest her frustration onto his body....Mainly his lips and most of all his shaft deep with-in his shorts.

*****************************

 

Some 20 minutes later after speaking with Reece and having a better understanding.

Even though Castle's wife was able to explain what has been going on. He was able to at least grasp at what she was able to do with Reece.

However for Castle...he was more inclined to understand what she 'd to do in the first place. But he was able to appreciate it greatly. Even though for the moment it was starting to smell like strawberries with her candles having to be spread-out through the entire Loft.

And mostly have his senses go wild for the most part... Including showing his coy smile giving her the chance to go into the bed-room to be ready.

She was able to leave quickly before he would be ready himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as soon as his wife walked away to head for the bed-room. She was able to get totally naked after closing the door. While dropping all of her clothing along its path to the bed. Either though empty for the moment with out herself or Castle.

Who is going to be in a moment or two. For which he's going to be waiting hand and foot on his Mrs. Queen-Bee.

And when he does finally arrive. His expression on his face was one of "Amazement" on his part seeing her totally naked in front of him on the bed. No doubt ready to begin with there some what steaming kisses. Since it's been most of the day having seen, heard or matter of fact has been able to touch her in any way or form.

He needed to rekindle there passion together. No matter just how long it may take this evening.

Castle wanted to be the one to push beyond his boundaries. As he was able to slowly walk over to his side of the bed pull off his clothing. Just prior to when his wife Kate Beckett was able to attack the man without any further warning.

It was almost like a wresting match. But only to this time Castle was able to catch her with his hands grabbing her two strawberry nipples having to been ready, hard and very ripe for his very pickings. She wasn't able to wait for this to happened to her. Sucking and licking extremely hard with his mouth or tongue to please her to no on end.

He even went to the very point of even squeezing them with just two of his fingers. She even went to the point to say to him.

" I want you."

"Well than Kate...Please. I need you very badly in every way.....

Even though with Castle letting go for the moment of her nipples. Beckett was more in the need of wanting to go down onto his throbbing cock and take every single inch of him shoveling it down her throat to the very core.

It's what is the best for her......

And she's able to know just what is the best for him. When she's able to hit every single nerve ending of his being.


	4. Chapter 4

And Castle would tend to agree to that part of it. For when it comes to his own body or hers.

Currently he was busy trying to please his wife. Even though for when it comes to her nipples. They were currently swollen and really taut with his fingers squeezing extremely hard.

She was able to utter out a few words...."Watch it Writer Boy....I' m soaked and wet just from what your doing to me." She says before moaning out further.

"Good........." He exclaimed to her before placing his erection between her legs. While spread-eagle further. Along with the fact he was able to smell her sex as well. Once he was able to enter her rather hard to the taking while filling her to the very core of her insides.

"Oh! God....Please Rick....I need for you to fuck me harder. Including squeezing the nipples. I demand it of you!" She hollered out just enough for where she won't have to wake up any one from inside of the nursery.

Castle needed to place his long lanky right hand over her mouth. In order to stop her further from hollering out. While he was able to start picking up his speed of his cock with the over all thrusting.

He was becoming very astute for when it comes to her needs. Including with the facts that her entire body felt like she was on fire....And she needed a bucket of cold water to put out the flames.....

While at the same time she was able to urge him on further. Even though she wasn't able to breath at the same time. She continued to keep her legs spread-eagle in order to feel him further. However this time she was able to at least with some what being limber. She's able to raise her hips up a little to meet him and his strokes.

But in the meantime....

She's able to keep her eyes closed for the moment. And no doubt he was basically doing the same with his eyes. Just wanting to feel every single sensation of his sexual act geared towards his wife.

And no doubt tonight is going to be unrelenting as always. Even to the night she came to him just after the sniper tried to kill Kate Beckett on the top of the roof.

Otherwise she continues to mutter. Even though she was loving to have his erection inside deep of her. Almost to the point of being illegal in her mind....


	5. Chapter 5

It was at this particular time. Kate Beckett started to go ballistic for what her own husband was doing to her and her own self-respect.

Her insides of her body started to jerk in ways she wasn't able to understand. All she knew it was grueling zapping every bit of energies from her well being.

One thing for sure with this particular time. He was ready........

Though he wasn't able to catch his breath once he was able to get past the hard part of having sex with his wife....And the one single word he could describe it at this point.

"Intense."

"Explosive." Kate Beckett had to use this particular word deep with-in the reaches of her mind. 

Even though through her mind. She is trying to break through the heated passion. Of hearing her husband trying to speak to her.

Actually in a way. She had an idea just what exactly he wanted from her this time around. However like everything else in her life. There always has to be the little games between the both of them. With the same impact for when it comes to his words on the pages of his novels.

And for which she was able to share his experiences ever since he was able to start writing his first printed copies for the public. This includes on how each and every one of his characters would become unravel in each of the novels. Just like with Derrick Storm or Nikki Heat.

Even if it means Beckett has been living in a fantasy world as Nikki. While Castle always has been Jamieson Rook ever since he wrote the very first words on the laptop or writing paper.

Anyway.....

Beckett still wanted or rather needs to be close to her husband's body.

Differently in the vicinity.......

One thing for sure...She wasn't miserable. Nor was Richard Castle mortified to think just how much more further he's able to go. Even though for now they need to separate in order to have there own personas.

Otherwise she didn't mind this. However she wasn't going to end it none the less. She's always been type of person that just loves to continue on in spite of her punishment received.

What type? This for the fact was all up to Richard Castle and his sexual fuel for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

"I 'm not done by a long shot." Castle is able to say before laying back down onto the bed. While he's able to give her one of his puppy dog looks before settling.

Otherwise his wife laying down next to him now. "I know that Babe. Who said anything about wishing to end it this quickly?"

He's able to look over at her for a brief moment. In order for him to lightly brush his hand across her face with such tenderness. And overall with the gesture she loves the most....

Otherwise for Beckett, she'd to be patience until her husband was ready to begin once more. He was able to say very softly with her next to him. "I never want it to end with just us alone like this in the first place." As he's ready to slowly move back into the swing of things.

When he's able to move over to lightly kiss her one swollen strawberry. In order for him to then suck the other one gently. Until she's able to tell him to continue on further and harder. She's only been that type of woman for when she knows her taste. And just how far she's able to push herself to go beyond the limits....

She knows this facts. Since she has read them many times with-in the pages of all of the Nikki Heat novels. Including into the realm of Jamieson Rook now in bed with her either as Rook or the mystery writer.


	7. Chapter 7

And right now Beckett wants to push herself beyond her limits once again. She just needs to be extremely sure on whether her husband Richard Castle is ready for her as well.

Since there are times for when their signals get crossed. On just what exactly the both of them are looking for.

True love between them.

Communications.....

And most of all role playing as Nikki Heat and Rook.

Ever since Castle was able to come up with the character of Nikki Heat. Beckett hasn't had a problem with becoming the woman on the page. For where million of readers every day are able to see just what is up with the character.

And right now she is in the middle of having sex with Rook for all tense and purposes. 

It's truly amazing on just how in-tense the act itself is going between the both of them. However for Beckett, she is looking for so much more....Even though Castle doesn't know what at this particular time....

Actually she's looking for completion of her true being. When she found out about Bracken, Loksat and than the death of Celeb Brown. She was able to be finally complete for when it came to the death of her mother.

She was able to free herself of the demons from with-in herself and wind up being a better person in general....


	8. Chapter 8

It was truly amazing just how beautiful his wife Kate Beckett was looking to Richard Castle in the bed-room. And for where the lights inside were lowered some what to enjoy being together in the act of sex.

Castle needed so much more from his wife. She was throwing off signals. Between her nipples and her clit opening. She was hotter then a pistol for when it comes to her up and coming orgasm.

She goes to tell her husband she needs her nipples suck really hard in order for her to orgasm even harder. Not that she has trouble in that subject in the first place. Castle was able to understand and follow his instinct for when it comes to making her happy overall.

Meanwhile he takes the right nipple into his mouth to begin his sucking and playing with it. Otherwise Kate Beckett wasn't able to stand still from what he was doing to her. However at the very same time....Castle is able to use his other hand and place it between her opening of her legs already soaked, along with messing up the sheets on the queen-size bed.

One thing for sure.....He's able to see that his wife was enjoying herself a great deal. As he continued in what was best for her in general.

She did say to him with the following..."Please Rick....I need more!"

It was at this time he needed to find out what she actually wanted with her statement. "You need more of what Kate from me?"

She was moving around like a real banshee. "What is it you want from me?" He says before twisting her right nipple with his fingers to make her hollered out further....

"More of you, Rick sucking my nipple and more of your fingers having to be inside of my pussy.....NOW!"

He really was enjoying everything he was doing to his wife. But when she starts to beg only makes it much more interesting with the act itself....


	9. Chapter 9

Castle had found his wife Kate Beckett and her begging rather cute. "What else do you want Kate besides me sucking hard your nipples?" He says while dangling his hard cock in front of her face.

She was loving every minute of what her husband was doing. She goes to lightly touch the tip of his cock in order for her to use her tongue slightly. But for Castle...he decides to push her hand away and her tongue from his cock. Instead he goes to squeeze her right nipple extremely hard to have the woman cry out from the pain/pleasure.

He was able to do this because she never answered his question. "What else Kate?" He said again to her...

Currently she was breathing rather hard at this time....She was more incline to not say anything further....but he was asking her for an answer.

"I want Babe for you to fuck me hard in my pussy. I can't wait no longer!".....She says with trying to hold onto his cock once again.

He looks at her with that crazy smirk of his before deciding on his choice. It's when he pulls her catching her by surprise to the end of the bed with her legs being held by his hands.

Along with being spread open to the fullest. He places himself and his cock between her without having her to adjust to his size. She was feeling every inch of his ten inches right to the very core.

She started to cry out while he continued to push further into her. And on top of what he was doing with fucking her hard. His right hand moved up to grab her right nipple pulling it rather roughty making it turn purple and swollen....


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, my god Rick...it hurts." She says but she wasn't going to give up that easily. He continued what he was doing in order to get a rise out of her. And right now he was getting it from her with saying it hurts.

Afterwards he moved her entire body closer to him. For where he's able to latch onto her right nipple further with his mouth. Currently he was enjoying himself immensely with his wife's body.

And he plans to do more damage in a few moments. After he was done with her right nipple. She continued to cry out from his sucking and squeezing. Currently the taut nipple was pointing out while his mouth was still holding on to it.....

"Jesus Babe....what are you trying to do to me?" As she tries to catch her breath between the pain or in her case "Pure sexual pleasure".

"Are you serious, I'm trying to make you come really hard having to feel you soaked and wet between your legs Kate." He didn't say anything else accept to go back to his work with taking hold of the left nipple now.

He was going to take advantage of every moment. With his wife's sexual hormones at the highest point. She was certainly sexual and extremely hot. She was on fire and he could feel it entirely..........

He stops with the left nipple. It's at this time he tells her to lay down at the edge of the bed with your legs wide open.

He tells her the following. "I' m going to have my snack for the evening. So I suggest you be ready my dear for the onslaught of my tongue and lips on your pussy both inside and out."


	11. Chapter 11

One thing for sure he wasn't going to be hungry after being served his snack. And no matter what his wife has to say about it. She's not going to be wanting him again in awhile, after the punishment he's going to put her through.

He says to her...."Are you ready for this Kate?" Placing his head between her long lanky legs.

"Been ready Rick....As she places her hands on top of his head to push him down into her wet clit......And the minute he begins...She was already going wild from what he was doing to her."Oh...please...suck me harder in that area."

She felt like her entire insides were on fire....It was at this particular moment Richard Castle placed his entire face into her. One thing for sure....he wasn't going to give up any time soon for when it comes to her opening. He was currently sucking the living daylights out of her clit, and he wasn't giving her the chance to rest either.

He started to mumble something from his mouth. Even though she wasn't able to understand a word of what he was saying. "Oh...god! I can't stand it any further....please stop Rick!" Her entire body was beginning to spasm from the orgasm she just had.

Castle was able to taste the juices flowing onto his face and lips. "Hmmmm taste so good...." He says while licking up the last of the juices from her opening. "Ok...you have a choice. I can continue to eat you, or rather you have me fuck you to high heaven, or I can continue to suck your both nipples using this time the vice grips like you did with me."

It didn't take all that long for her to make the decision. "I want you to suck my nipples Rick."

He was able to get up from her opening. Seeing that the vice grips were near her kinky box on the dresser. He goes to get them, while giving her to rest momentary on the queen size bed.


	12. Chapter 12

For Castle it didn't take long for him to find the vice grips near her kinky box. Even though now that he is going to be using them on her nipples. He could still feel the pain of them having been used on his balls.

He was still hurting never the less. Along with the fact his swollen cock currently with a half erection still has a life. He was going to wait and see just how long his wife is able to handle the vice grips. Before he decides to continue with his fucking wife for the remainder of the evening.

Besides the vice grips, he's able to look for the two cuffs inside of the box. And with the two cuffs, he was going to lock her two wrists over her head at the top of the head board. In order for him to take better hold of her two nipples. Even though for the moment they were still swollen to the very touch. Otherwise he was going to make them even more swollen and turn colors further.

He needed one other thing to complete the entire scenario. He needed to take the ball that is used for her mouth in order to keep her from screaming out and waking up Reece or anyone else that is currently sleeping in the Loft.

He was now ready.....Taking her two wrists and placing them over her head. He was able to lock them both. While his wife was extremely silent while he was doing this in the first place.

He could see already her two nipples were extended out further. Before he was going to place the vice grips. He took his fingers on both hands and promptly went to squeeze the both nipples to have her cry out. She wasn't able to be heard since Castle was able to place the round ball into her mouth.

He was able to try it one more time. Otherwise he decides to grab the grips and placing them into place to have them swelled and hurt like hell.

She had tears in her eyes from the onset of the pain from the grips. She wasn't able to do much for when it comes to this kind of torture. While both of the nipples were throbbing overall... Castle was mostly enjoying himself after the pain he went through earlier....

Though he did asked on whether she was all right or not. She was able to shake her head. Since the ball was still inside of her mouth.

Otherwise she needed to wait on whether Castle was going to continue on with his punishment. One thing for sure....he needed to remove the grips since her nipples were beginning to swell up like balloons and wind up damaging them.

After a moment...he was able to see what the vice grips were doing to her nipples. He had no intention of hurting his wife further. So he decided to take them off them and let her breath a sly of relief. Even though he wasn't going to take off the cuffs.

Otherwise she had the feeling that Castle wasn't finish just yet with her....


	13. Chapter 13

And he wasn't finish just yet this evening with her. It was one of those rare nights he had the energy to be screwing his wife like a true warrior. As with acting like Jameison Rook in the god send of his own persona.

Now that he has his wife tied up in the cuffs. This was a good time to really have his snack true to form. Even though earlier he had a taste of his snack. But now he's going to be able to truly enjoy. But he's going to have to be sure to keep that ball inside of his wife's mouth.

She has the tendency to be rather loud at times. And tonight is one of those times. It's a good thing she wasn't able to wake Reece. Or else they would of had the nanny come knocking on the door earlier.

It was at this time before going down between his wife's legs. He had to take a look at her two nipples. In making sure they were just fine. They seem to be even though extremely swollen to the touch of his fingers.

He still wanted to suck them when he was done with his snack. However he will check them out further later after he was done enjoying himself.

So far this entire evening has been some what interesting. Maybe he should decide on writing a new Nikki Heat novel just on this one evening alone. Or even consider writing a porn novel for the sake of putting it on the Internet.

Castle never considered himself this sexual. But here he was going after his wife's private parts rather roughly. He has on occasions with his ex-wife Meredith. He has always loved it with doing research that many women that loves it when men go down on them. They always has the tendency to keep themselves rather cleaned.

And so does his wife Kate Beckett. What ever she does on occasions for when she takes her baths and showers. I have always loved to taste her....

Currently all of her sexual juices were reeking from her opening. While Castle continued to suck her nub and insides to drive her extremely wild with desire. Beckett wasn't able to hold still for a minute during the actual assault of her private parts.

She did more moaning than anything else. Even though it was impossible to move too far with Castle having to be holding her legs and hips.

By the time he was finished with her. She wasn't going to be able to walk proper once she is able to move off the bed and head for the shower stall.


	14. Chapter 14

Castle was acting more like Jameison Rook then anything else. However in Rook's case, he was more hornier then anything else. And he was more incline to screw his wife Nikki Heat extremely hard. Since it was her that was looking to be fuck hard.

But then again Rook in the voice of Richard Castle. He was going to screw her to no end. While leaving her unable to walk for a few days between her legs. He doesn't remember the last time he was able to leave her in this type of condition.

Otherwise tonight is the night in order to do this. And hopefully with her permission to go to that extreme. So far this evening he has almost to the point of hurting her very badly.

After taking a brief rest to breath and to recover. Castle/Rook tells Beckett/Heat to move to the floor this time. Even though it was going to be rough on his back with bending down this way. He goes to tell her to again spread her legs once again and for which she obeys his command.

For the brief moment she didn't say a word to him. While she was able to make herself some what comfortable. And before she was going to be covered by his large frame.

Taking his time to bend down. Castle/Rook was able to lift up her hips in order for him to reach her opening reeking from her sexual desire.


	15. Chapter 15

Yes she was reeking while Rook was getting ready to go down on her entirely.

There has been times that Beckett hasn't been interested in this type of sex. She was more incline just to be close to her husband while laying down in the bed. She gets more comfort out of this then having someone going between her legs.

However this time she has given the permission once again this evening to have her husband do his duty with lapping up her juices between her legs. And at this point she was totally soak to the gills with him making her very excited.....

It was a moment later when Castle/Rook asked on whether she was ready or not. "Are you ready for me?" He says into her right ear before moving on down to her opening.

She remembers the very first time they were able to do this. It was the night of the storm for when she finally realize that he was more important than anyone else. And this included for some time with looking for Senator Bracken. That first time when Castle went down on her was just wonderful over all having lasted some time, before she was able to shock him with all of the weird positions. She was able to get into during the time he was able to screw her softly and gently for the evening.

And for which she never was able to regret all this time coming to him.


	16. Chapter 16

It was truly amazing on how much energy the both of them had for this evening. You would think the both of them would wind up getting bored with all this sex in the bedroom.

Currently Kate Beckett after giving the permission to her husband to try again with going down on her. In spite of the soreness she was feeling at this time. Even though she was sore. It was her body that wanted to continue having sex in any shape or form again.

This all started out with Castle wanting to suck her nipples to a living end. However he's at the point of wanting to continued either eating her out or screwing her to no end with his cock. One thing for sure with all this sex. He's going to be in bad shape for the next few days unable to think properly with his writing or he's not going to walk a proper inch without the pain and discomfort.

It had turned out that Castle really didn't care at all about the discomfort. All he cared about mostly this evening was having his wife with him in the bedroom, and trying to see on whether she is able to conceived once again for a new baby in the future.

She had told him that it was a possible chance of getting pregnant. After seeing her doctor only a few days ago for a general check up, as with her son Reece. Who is currently in great shape and sound asleep in his crib of the nursery.

The only thing with the doctor. He had asked Beckett to give orders to her husband to watch out on giving too many sweets to Reece. Since his weight was going up a little too much the past few months.


	17. Chapter 17

Just after mentioning about her son Reece and his weight. Castle was able to catch her again into a position hopefully for the last time this evening.

And when they were done. Castle is going to have enough material in order to use for at least two Nikki Heat novels. No doubt Kate Beckett having to be his number one fan. Will no doubt be the first to stand in line to have the novel signed by him.

"Well Rick what are you waiting for?" She asked having to be in his grips for the moment.

"You my dear Kate. Since your given me permission. "Yum!...I can't wait to have my second snack of the evening."

"Better watch Rick...too many snacks are going to make you too fat." She says with a smile. It was at this moment she goes again to grab his swelling cock into her hands.

She was rather enjoying herself other then the fact she wasn't able to move all that well. In spite of holding onto his cock waiting for him to make his move on her.

It was when he finally threw her down onto the edge of the queen size bed. Raising both of her long lanky legs over his shoulders in order for him to take her in again. Currently she was reeking of sex for which he was able to smell through his nostrils. It was truly amazing on just how much a woman can come too much during a span of a few hours.


	18. Chapter 18

"OMG Rick..what in the world may you think we could last all this long with our sexual session?" She was squirming from what he was basically doing to her down below. "I can't take much longer of this punishment." She says with trying to concentrate from trying to get away from her husband's mouth.

He looks up to see into her eyes. "What's the matter Kate?; you don't wish me to have my dessert this evening?"

"In a way yes my dear husband. My clit currently is just too sore, painful and most of all swallow to your mouth and lips." She said even though Castle knew for a fact it was a total lie just to have him stop all together.

"Oh really Kate!...I don't believe a word your saying. Your not going to get away from me that easily. I' m going to have my dessert no matter what. Along with the fact I plan on sucking you dry until your not able to come any more. Just like with my cock, I will have you do the same after I' m done with you and your beautiful pussy....

Currently she was caught between a rock and a hard place after what Castle had just said to her. Now she was really stuck in a real situation that she is not able to get out of for the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ok Rick...but this is going to be the last time for this evening. Understand?" She said to him while he was hovering over her body before pouncing on her once again.

He was more like a caged tiger for the moment. Just after his wife said those words to him.

However he needed to say something to her. Even though her words did hurt him on some ways. "Understood....even if I don't like it never the less." As he huffs out a breath of air from his lungs. Plus having those hurting puppy dog eyes of his.

"Really Babe...why can't you be more sensitive at times for when it comes to my feelings and the pain I'm going through for the moment." As she sits up on the bed to take in a breather from the entire evening.

He looks at her with his hurt pride. "I have been very careful Kate in regard to your feelings. But I had thought that you wanted to be with me this evening in any shape or form for when it comes to the sexual part of it."

"I have already. But however my body is only able to take so much in a space of a few hours. But I' m willing to go one more round with you, and that will be it for the rest of the evening. Ok?" She said trying to be very careful not to hurt her husband once again.


	20. Chapter 20

After her statement to her husband. She was getting herself geared once more time physically and mentally. Even though its going to hurt once again with her nipples and her clit.

Actually she didn't know how long she was going to hold out this time around. But she was going to try her best with keeping up in the game.

It was at this point that Castle decided to pull his wife in further to him. In order for him to suck her already swollen nipples. Taking his right hand he's able to take hold of the right nipple into his mouth to begin sucking rather hard. Along with pulling it out further to truly pissed her off further.

She didn't know whether to moan or cry out from the pain that he was causing her. OMG....I can't stand this Rick....please back off a little on the sucking hard." She cries out with her request.

It takes a moment for his to register this in his brain. For where he slows down his action with his wife's nipple. And during this time he goes for the other nipple even though at a soft touch then earlier. "Does this feel any better Kate?" He asked with grabbing her chin to face him on a even keel.

"Some what Rick." 

After he was done playing with her breasts. He went to grab her to place her body back onto the bed for where he wants to eat her up once more. This was going to be some what hard on Beckett...since she was already sore and tender down below, and she didn't know on whether she was able to take more from him.

She would have to tell her brain that pain is all part of the brain, and she could actually control her thoughts, especially for when it comes to severe pain.


	21. Chapter 21

Beckett was going to try to hold her husband off for as long as possible. But knowing him really well..it's not going to be possible in regard to stopping him overall.

It was at this particular moment when she saw Castle's cock dangling hard as a rock ready to enter her never the less.

He placed his cock at her entrance having to be now laying on her back, and with him taking her long lanky legs to be placed over her head. "OMG Rick do you really need to hurt me further this way?" She says with using one of her tactics to hold him off at the past.

"No.....but never the less Kate, you love it a great deal any way. Especially with my cock inside of you like this. And it's the best angle of all of them to hit you right into your very core."

"Oh, No...don't even say that to me about being the best position going." She says with trying to take in a deep breath into her straining lungs before trying to move into a different position to stop from hurting too much.

"Well Kate it is to the best of my knowledge from from the years with my overall experience." He said with his usual smart ass remark coming from his wry grin on his face.

It was at this point that Kate Beckett just wished to kick his very ass to kingdom come and just never come back to Earth.

However she didn't wish to voice it out loud at this particular time.


	22. Chapter 22

However for Castle, he was able to read his wife really well. She would actually wind up kicking his very ass and then some. But no way in hell was he was going to let her do this to him.

When in fact it was her that wanted to continue on with this night of wonderful sex. Though he did get a little overboard in the hurting department. "So you want to kick my ass Kate?" He says with moving over to his side of the bed to feel sorry for himself.

"Not really Babe....I rather do the opposite with sucking your beautiful cock down my throat and swallow every last drop that shoots out of it." She said with taking a huge breath of fresh air into her straining lungs. "And on top of everything else..."I love you" as well."

"Oh really Kate! You don't seem to say it enough lately with me and your family." He said to get a nasty expression on her face overall.

She goes to throw the pillow on her side of the bed into his stomach to be some what pissed off already by her.


	23. Chapter 23

And with the pillow fight with her husband in bed. She never expected that he was going for a full frontal attack once again with her breasts. He really didn't care that her nipples were red, swollen and mostly very tender.

He was still some what in a need to suck them once again to his very likely. "Well Kate are you ready for my attack?" He asked even though she had thought that he had meant with her clit and anal instead.

However this time playing a little bit of a Jameison Rook type of game. He was able to break her train of thought with throwing the pillow at him again. But this time he trapped her between his arms to grabbed her nipples by his one hand, and the other by his mouth ready to start sucking and chewing.

"Oh, dear god Rick! What the hell do you think your trying to do to me again?" She says with trying to wiggle out of his grab by no avail this time around.

"What do you think I' m trying to do Kate? I' m looking to expand my horizons with doing something different then the normal sex stuff we usually do in the bed or any piece of furniture." While telling this to her with his wide grin type of smirk that she hates the most that comes with his facial expression.


	24. Chapter 24

After a brief moment. Castle's smirk had disappeared from Beckett's comments. Otherwise he went hog wild this time once again with going after her nipples.

The man overall was just plain nutty for when it came to her breast in any shape or form. Currently Kate Beckett was trying to break away from him. In order to steer clear of the pain she is going to be suffering.

She doesn't mind when he goes gentle on her. But this is one night he decided to go hog wild on her entire body. Along with truly upsetting her greatly for when it comes to his nonsense.

Castle is just too close for her comfort at this point. This includes having his engorged cock standing erect in front of her face and opening down below. "Jesus Rick...this is not fair at all with what your trying to do to me tonight." She responded with lightly touching the very edge of his cock. She doesn't remember just how many times has her husband's cock has been this extremely hard like this.

And if she continues on with the rest of the evening with him. She is going to be hurting and very sore for days afterwards.


	25. Chapter 25

He really didn't have an answer for her in that area of question. Especially when she was continuing to stroke his cock very gentle in order to get his full attention.

It was his nerves that had the mystery writer jumping. Every time she kept on pushing his buttons for the most part. "So Rick...are you going to be toning it down a bit with your sexual actions?" She asked with licking up and down his throbbing shaft.

"To tell you the truth Kate...your answer basically is a "NO". Trying to sit up proper against the head board...While she continued with her hands and her tongue to drive the man just wild with complete desire.

It was at this point feeling gracious some what. She moved up to his groin area to take in his balls while squeezing them to have him go through the roof with the painful sensation. "Jesus Kate...It hurts!" He says loudly to the top of her head buried deep inside of his groin.

She stops for a moment so that she can answer him in a snotty way. "Oh, Really!...What about me earlier and the pain that you were causing me during the past few hours." She says with taking hold of his hardened erection in her hand.

"How about I show you what real pain is?" She replied further with her gesture.

She didn't give him a chance to answer the question for when she went down deeply on on cock and started to suck as hard as she could without having to bite. For which will come next for her in a few moments.

But in the meantime....

Richard Castle started to moan once again, and this time he wasn't able to move all that well with his entire shaft completely eloped into her waiting throat. Even though with the view in front of him. He was able to see everything she was basically doing to him. And for which she was really enjoying herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Even though he was able to say with his shaft down her throat. "Are are truly amazing!" He says quickly before the moans started to move out of his mouth.

She was really going to work on him with keeping a slight smile on her face. Most of all she was enjoying every inch of him while she has him into her possession at this particular moment. And at this point she won't know for sure on when is going to be the next time they will be together like this.

Its going to be a few moments for when she is finally able to get him to orgasm. As she can feel it deep inside of her throat with the up and coming eruption of his cum and spilling down into her throat. This is the one thing she has always loved to do ever since she had met Richard Castle once they were finally intimate with each other.

So it finally happens as Castle with his hands holding onto the bedposts, he's not able to stay calm with his orgasm having drained him a great deal. Along with his wife taking in every drop into her mouth and loving it never the less."Oh, God...Kate...WOW!...He says with trying to take into a large gulp of air into his straining lungs and throbbing shaft.

Otherwise she didn't wish to stop in what she was doing to her husband. She was just too much in love with him to stop, even though they have been going for awhile with the sex and the roughness of the act.


	27. Chapter 27

Feeling that kind of sexual orgasm had to be very draining for the mystery writer. He would say it was "VERY INTENSE" from the very beginning to the end.

Even though now he doesn't want it to end no way. Accept for the fact after that particular orgasm, he will have to take it easy for at least 30 minutes before he's able to go once again.

However with the problem...was the fact on whether or not his wife would be interested in continuing after all that had happened a few moments ago.

It was at this time that Kate Beckett having to be watching his overall reaction. She had the feeling that he wanted to continue on with the evening, after the very roughness the both of them had suffered with both of there bodies.

After a moment of reflection.

Kate Beckett wanted to ask the very question in regard to going on. "Rick, are you fine with going on further with the evening together?" She asked overall, along with seeing a very funny response from her crazy mystery writer.

"Now...what do you think I wish to do with the rest of the evening?" He replied with sticking out his tongue to have her riled further with his reaction.


	28. Chapter 28

Even though the final time for the evening wasn't going to be intense as earlier. Both Castle and Beckett just wanted to be together and that's it.

 

Finale


End file.
